A Second Vision of Escaflowne
by Impact Blue
Summary: Chpt 3 out!!! About 3 years after leaving Gaia, will Van and Hitomi reunite? My very first fic, so take it easy on me! V/H!!
1. Rendevous

Title: A Second Vision of Escaflowne  
  
Chapter 1: Rendevous  
  
Series: Vision of Escaflowne, Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
  
Author: Natsuki-chan (natsuki_v@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Yuzuru Yashiro (shoujo version), Katsu Aki (shonen version), Kawamori Shoji (original creator of it all) and whoever else owns it.  
  
Author's Note: I just couldn't stand that huge cliffhanger that the Anime series left. And to make it so that I don't feel so disappointed and kinda sad about their splitting up, I decided to do my own fanfiction. ^_^ Hope you like it! Be easy on me, this is my very first one. Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think about it.  
  
  
  
Hitomi stood on the beach facing the rising sun, Van's almost transperant image outlined in the sun, catching the glowing colors radiating from it as he sat on the rocks, making him look even more like an angel with his wings.  
  
"I'll be alright, Van," Hitomi said.  
  
"-Tomi! Hitomi!" called a voice. Hitomi's eyes snapped open, seeing her younger brother jumping on her bed.  
  
"What is it?" Hitomi asked groggily.  
  
"Nothing!" he replied, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. "Just wanted to wake you up! Bye!"  
  
"It's morning already?!" Hitomi whined. Outside her window, rain thunders down on the earth and lightning could be seen dancing across the sky.  
  
  
  
"Van, where are you?" called a high pitched voice. A cat-girl wearing a short sundress with long flowing pink hair, long ears, and a long tail runs into the throne room. "Drats! Not here either!" She runs back out. A boy with raven colored hair, Van, sat on the roof of the newly rebuilt castle, stares at the setting sun, thinking.  
  
"It's been almost three years, but it seems like forever," he thought to himself. "Fanelia's almost done rebuilding, ... and there's nothing to keep me distracted...."  
  
"Van-sama!" a voice broke through his thought. "So here you are! I was beginning to think that you left this planet," Merle added, while Van continued to stare into the distance.  
  
"Poor Van," Merle says to herself. "He still hasn't gotten over Hitomi. Hitomi, you idiot...." Merle had basically given up on trying to beat Hitomi for Van's love. She had somehow recognized that she would never win and settled for a sibling love between her and Van.  
  
"Van," she said out loud, "Why don't you go and ask her to come back for a visit and then...," giggling almost evily.  
  
"I can't do that!" he interupted her. "I don't know if she feels the same way as I do, and how would I even find her?"  
  
"There's always hope, Van," Merle replied. "Come on, it's time for dinner." Van took one last look at the setting sun and at the two moons hanging in the sky then followed Merle into the dinning hall.  
  
  
  
Two days later:  
  
  
  
The rain had stopped at about midday, leaving the ground soft and damp when Hitomi walked home from school with Yukari. It had rained continuously for the past two days. Hitomi stared at her feet, deep in thought.  
  
"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" Yukari's voice interrupted. Hitomi looked at her best friend with light brown shoulder length hair. Within the first week of Hitomi coming back to Earth, or rather the Mystic Moon as she always called it now, she had told Yukari and Amano all of her adventures in Gaia.  
  
"How did you know?" Hitomi asked, blushing and looking back down.  
  
"Come on, Hitomi. I'm your best friend! Plus, you told us all the details of your adventure! How can I not know?" she teased.  
  
"I don't know, it just suddenly became so empty in this world. I'm not enjoying it as I used to. It seems so dull .....and different." Silence.  
  
"I think you should go back to Gaia," Yukari said seriously. "It's obvious that you don't like your life here on Earth anymore."  
  
"Did you forget? I gave Van my pendant and even if I go back, I don't even know if he loves me or not," Hitomi said regretably.  
  
"You'll never know unless you tell him."  
  
"You're right, ...I guess. Thanks, Yukari-chan," she said happily.  
  
"That's what best friends are for!" Yukari cheered.  
  
"But if I do find a way, I'm gonna come back to see your's and Amano-senpai's wedding!" she smiled snuggly. Amano had returned to Japan half a year ago and Yukari and himself started going out. Hitomi could see the attraction between the two.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Hitomi-chan!" Yukari replied happily.  
  
  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
"Huh?!" Van said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"We would perfer it if you would pay more attention when we have these council meetings," said the Minister of Internal Affairs, Kumori, a young male in his 30's with light brown hair. "It has come to our attention that the citizens of Fanelia would like you to marry and produce an heir. It is suggested that you marry within a year to continue the happiness and prosperity of our people."  
  
"I don't think I want to discuss this at the moment...," Van said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"There are many good candidates for you," Kumori continued, obviously ignoring what he just said. "For example, Hasako of Solarus is very popular among the people...."  
  
"No!" Van interrupted, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "I will not marry unless I love that person. I will not be forced into a political marriage!"  
  
"Then I suggest having a ball," said the Minister of External Affairs, Takino, a burly man with a beard and mustache in his late 40's. "It will please the neighboring countries and maybe you can find someone to fall in love with there."  
  
"Fine!" Van said with a scowl on his face, trying to end the meeting as soon as possible. "Go ahead, but I'm telling you right now that this is going to do nothing. Any further business?" He looked around the room. "Then you're all dismissed."  
  
The council got up to leave as Van sunk back into his chair with a sigh of relief. Merle then came waltzing in.  
  
"So how is everything going?" she asked in her usual manner.  
  
"Don't pretend like you weren't listening Merle!" he snapped back.  
  
"Ok, ok! You don't need to bite my head off!" she said, putting her hand up in front of her in retreat.  
  
"Sorry, Merle. What with everything going on and all these princesses trying to seduce me into marrying them, ...it's just been so tiring," Van apologized.  
  
"Tell me about it. They're all so snobby, not to mention mean!" Merle agreed. "Too bad you don't have time to go and ask Hitomi to marry you," she said slyly, a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Merle!" Van said, blushing. "You know I can't!"  
  
Merle starting giggling at the fact that he was blushing at just the mention of her name.  
  
"Forget it, I'm going to sleep," he said and got out of his chair and walked to his room.  
  
  
  
The king of the newly rebuilt Fanelia tossed in his sleep, unable to escape into the dream world. Finally, after about an hour of tossing and turning, he exertion claimed him.  
  
Van opened his brown eyes sluggishly, finding himself in an open field of lush grass with a shallow stream running into a small covering of trees, which became thicker the deeper you go in. The tree that he was laying on stood tall over his head, casting a rather large shadow all around. Van looked around. Then there came a laugh, carried by the wind. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a name to it.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked calmly. Still, the laughter continued. As his search for the source of the voice led him away from the massive tree and down near an area where the stream began to turn into a deep river, the laughter fading away.  
  
"Is anyone there?" he asked. The snap of a twig could be heard.  
  
"Van?" came the same voice.  
  
"Hitomi?!" he asked, shocked and wide eyed. From the oposite side of the river where Van stood, Hitomi emerged from the thick coverings of the trees. To him, she had never been prettier. Her hair grew out, and tied in two ponytails on the side and brought to the front, her bright emerald green eyes shinning happily. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before.  
  
"I'm so happy I connected with you!" she said, smiling. "I knew you'd come!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Van said, trying not to just jump over there and give her a hug and kiss.  
  
"It's like a dream," Hitomi explained. "This forest represents where I live and this river represents the gap between our two worlds." Silence as Van thought about what she had just said. Hitomi studied Van while he was thinking. He had a medium build and a bit taller, but still on the lanky side. But to Hitomi, he was the most handsome and nicest person she had ever met.  
  
"Van, ... I-I've missed you, ...a lot," she said, now blushing, looking down and not being able to meet his eyes.  
  
"Me too, Hitomi," he said, rather bashfully. "Stay right there, I'll fly over."  
  
"No, you can't!" she said hastily, bringing her eyes to meet his, stopping Van in the process of removing his sleeveless red shirt.  
  
"Why not?" he questioned.  
  
"Something might happen if you do," she explained, blushing a deeper red and looking back down. "I just have this feeling...."  
  
"Oh, ...ok," he said rather disappointed about it, letting his shirt tail drop back into place.  
  
"Van, you can still come to my world, right?" she kept looking around, but Van still within her vision. Van nodded. "Good! Um.... T-tomorrow when the sun is half-way done setting, I'll be at the track course. C-could you.....," she trailed off, now crimson.  
  
"Sure! I'll meet you then!" he answered, rather enthusiastic. Hitomi now all giddy inside, smiled a truthful smile, which she hasn't done in quite a while.  
  
"Can we still talk or is this going to end soon?" Van asked.  
  
"Why not?" she said, giggling a bit. They sat down, leaning against the trees and facing each other. Pause. They stared into each other's eyes, getting the feeling that the could stay like that forever, lost in each other's gaze.  
  
"So anything special happened when I was away?" she asked, breaking the silence and looking into the river.  
  
"Well, not a lot, but Millerna and Dryden have a son named Kenji and Celena is staying with Allen and she's doing fine," Van answered, still staring at her.  
  
"What about in Fanelia? What about Merle? ...You?" she continued shyly.  
  
"Well, Merle's the same as always, Fanelia's rebuilding is going fine, and I'm ...I'm doing okay too," he stumbled with the words in his last part of the sentence. They continued to talk until Hitomi's alarm clock broke off and pulled Hitomi away from the dream world, and Van.  
  
  
  
Hitomi's jade green eyes opened slowly, not wanting to forget what had just happened to her in her dreams. The alarm clock, still continuing it's rude awakening sound, bore into Hitomi's head. She turned to the clock angrilly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. "You stupid clock! You stupid, dumb, idiotic...!"  
  
"Hitomi? Is everything ok up there?" came her mother's voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mom," she called back. "I can't wait!" she thought to herself, giggling, clutching the clock in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Mn........ Hitomi, ..... come back...," Van said in his sleep. Then, he suddenly fell off his bed from sleeping too far on the edge. He sat up, feeling more refreshed than he's ever been in a really long time.  
  
"I have to finish everything I need, so I can go," he thought to himself, smiling broadly, which he hasn't done in a long time either. He rushed into the wash room and taking a quick shower, and contemplating how to finish off all of his "kingly duties" before sunset.  
  
  
  
I decided to stop there, since I don't know what else to do after that. ^.~ I'm an idiot! Always planning things to do, but never actually doing them. ^^; Sorry! I don't think my head is on straight right now (I'm typing with my head slanted at the moment... !)  
  
What else should I do after this? Should I change some of the stuff? I had different plans for this, but then decided to do another thing, then another... I just can't ever really make up my mind, can I?  
  
Heh heh... sorry! Tell me if I should change anything or add stuff or anything else, ok?  
  
Please Review and give me feedback! This is my very first fic, so take it easy on me! 


	2. Confusion

Title: A Second Vision of Escaflowne  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
Series: Vision of Escaflowne, Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
  
Author: Natsuki-chan ( natsuki_v@hotmail.com )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. Yuzuru Yashiro (shoujo version), Katsu Aki (shonen version), Kawamori Shoji (original creator of it all) and whoever else owns it.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I got more reviews than I had expected! And quick too! Thanks to all that reviewed! Thank you so so so much!! *Jumps up and down from excitement*  
  
R.T.A Wings, no, she's not gonna get pregnant. Hitomi Fanel, angelwarriar, silvericeberry, and Twin Star, and the rest, thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Anyways, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy this one too! (Maybe, maybe not!) This one is longer than the last! ^_~  
  
  
  
Van walked down to the dinning hall. He had taken longer than he thought in taking his shower, but even then, Merle would usually come and wake him up if he overslept or anything. She hadn't done it for the past week. Althought the strange behavoir confused him, he ignored it anyways, thinking about other things....  
  
"Van-sama!" called Merle's high pitched voice behind him, taking careful care not to jump on him like she used to. "I see you overslept again. I just came from your room and noticed you were...." She stopped in mid-sentence seeing Van's bright and cheery face. "Tell me! What are you hidding?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Merle!" he teased.  
  
"I don't care! I still want to know! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she said, now jumping around him. "It has something to do with Hitomi, doesn't it?!" she accused.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," he answered calmly.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it! So when's she coming back?!" Merle exclaimed.  
  
"Merle!" he blushed. "I-I don't know about that, but do you think I'm going to make her give up her life and family? It was only an accident that she came here the first time. She was homesick! I don't want to do that to her again," Van said quietly. "Besides, I'm not going to ask her today. I want to know if she's happy or if she wants to come and visit...," he said, giving Merle a wink.  
  
"OH!" she giggled. "So you want to see if she's married yet or something before you ask!" Her hands instantly flew to her mouth, wide-eyed about what she'd just said. "Oops!" she muttered underneath her breath. "I let him sleep more because he was thinking about her too much and now that he's happy about something, I've managed to make it worse!" she scolded herself.  
  
Van's face suddenly grew grim. "I haven't thought about that," he said to himself. He looked at Merle, who was in a state of shock. "Yeah, that's it...," he said rather sadly.  
  
"Van, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Merle. Let's just go eat," he said, his face lighting up a bit. But actually he thought about it and wondered if that was why she had asked him to come to her world.  
  
"She might just be inviting me to her wedding or something like that," he moaned subconciously. "She had been quick to ask me about it and didn't let me fly over to her...."  
  
  
  
Hitomi was at her locker, with a smile still on her face. All that day, she had thought about what she would say when she would see Van again. It was early dismissal and it was Friday, so she had time to take care of a few things before she met up with Van at the track.  
  
"It's Friday, and an early dismissal," she thought happily.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi," said a voice behind her, making her jump. She turned around, coming face to face with a hazel eyed boy about five inches taller than her, with short dark hair, Saiken Kikino. He only attended the school for a year and yet he became so popular amongst the girls so easily, all except for a few, which included Hitomi.  
  
"Oh! Saiken! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me today."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think I can," she said, trying to sound sinscere. She returned to digging into her locker for her books.  
  
Saiken had a shocked look on his face, which he got rid of instantly.  
  
"What about tomorrow?" he inquired.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that either, but now that I think about it, ...Yukari and I were thinking about going to the movies with Amano today...," she didn't get to finish.  
  
"Great! It's a double date! I'll come over to your house at 3:30!" he said and ran off.  
  
"What?! I never agreed to that!" she screamed mentally, while her face stared at Saiken's retreating form in wide-eyed and in shock. "How'd he even know where I live?!"  
  
"Are you going to stare at him all day, or are we going to go home?" It was Yukari's voice this time.  
  
Hitomi turned around to face her friend. "Sorry about that," she replied, pulling out her books and stuffing them into her backpack. "Ok, let's go!"  
  
  
  
They walked home in silence, enjoying the autumn's cool breezes. It was Yukari who broke the silence.  
  
"So what were you two talking about?"  
  
"Uh, well..., uh...," Hitomi stumbled. "He, err..., asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him today and I said that I was going with you guys, then he suddenly declared, 'Great! It's a double date!' Can you believe the nerve of that guy?"  
  
"Actually, I think it might be good for you to date other guys. You need to get out more anyways," she said, trying not to sound like she knew everything, or too much like an adult.  
  
"What?! You actually agree with this?!" she yelled out in anger.  
  
"But you said that he was king, and... well, by now, he's probably married or engaged to someone already," she tried to explain nicely.  
  
Hitomi was in shock. She just now noticed. "Is that why he was more confidant than he used to be?" she asked herself mentally. Hitomi's face was unreadable. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Yukari-chan. I guess you're right. I never thought about that when I met him."  
  
"What? When did you meet him? You never told me you two met again!" Yukari pressed Hitomi, shocked.  
  
"No, it was only something like a dream, ...just never mind," she replied quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So what time's he picking you up?"  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi pulled away from her reverie. "Oh, he said 3:30, but I don't think I'm gonna go...," she trailed off.  
  
"Why not?! It'll be fun! A double date! I've never done that before!" Yukari smiled.  
  
The look on Yukari's face told Hitomi that her best friend was utterly happy about this and didn't argue back, so as not to make her friend sad.  
  
"Alright, alright," Hitomi mumbled. "I'll go, but I don't think I'll like it at all."  
  
  
  
It was past midday, the sun at about a 3:00 angle. Merle peeked around a corner and catches Van, walking quickly and about to turn the next corner.  
  
"Van-sama!" Van turned around from his long strides down the hallway.  
  
"Hi, Merle," he greeted, still happy.  
  
"You don't have a council meeting today, and yet, I still see very little of you. Even when I catch you, you're always in a hurry to finish something," she complained. "Why is that?"  
  
"Let's just say I want to have some spare time today, ok?" he smiled to Merle and continued walking.  
  
"This has something to do with Hitomi again, doesn't it?!" Merle pestered, running after him.  
  
"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" he said, stopping.  
  
Merle had to think about this. "Don't leave him alone, and you'll never know. But he didn't say how long I had to leave him alone," she thought, a smile crossing her face. Van noticed this and added, "For the rest of the day at least."  
  
Merle was surprised by this. "Fine, fine," she submitted. "Now tell me!"  
  
"Sunset...," he said slowly.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh...," Merle was getting agitated by his slowness to answer.  
  
"Me...,"  
  
"Aaannnddd??" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"The Mystic Moon..., and Hitomi," he said quietly.  
  
Merle wasn't shocked... much, but she was still wide-eyed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!! You need to bring her something for your reunion! Oh! I know!" she exclaimed, running from where Van stood, somewhat surprised.  
  
"A present? For a reunion? I didn't think of that," he thought. "I guess I don't need to worry about that, now that Merle's doing it for me."  
  
  
  
Hitomi was at home by herself. Her parents and brother had gone to see the circus, but she wasn't interested and had already promised Yukari on this date. She wore a flared blue-jean with a dark blue shirt saying "Angel" on it. She looked at the clock, 3:37. Saiken had called her at about 3:00 ("How'd he get my number?" Hitomi had wondered.), telling her that Amano was going to pick them up. As she stuffed her money into her pocket, the door bell rang. It was Yukari, wearing a pink blouse with a blue skirt, standing in front of the door with Saiken and Amano in Amano's car on the street behind her.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked, still cheery.  
  
"I guess so." Hitomi closed the door behind her and the two girls got into the back of the car.  
  
"Hi!" Hitomi greeted, trying not to show her annoyance with Saiken. Amano still had the long hair, but it was obvious that he had grown a few inches. Saiken wore jeans and a shirt that said "Bow Down to Me."  
  
"Hey, Hitomi," the two boys replied.  
  
"So which theater do you guys wanna go to?" Amano asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Hitomi said. And they were off.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Yukari and Saiken were buying popcorn and drinks. Hitomi and Amano wasn't interested so they stood to the side and waited for them. To their far left, there was a UFO catcher. A glimmer of something shinning caught Hitomi's eye. She walked over and noticed that inside a jewelry case was a necklace with a miniature sword on it. The sword looked so much like Van's, a red crest with a dragon on it. She stared at it for a little bit, noticing that the necklace was real and not a fake.  
  
"I see you like swords," came Amano's voice.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm gonna get it, no matter what!" she said enthusiactically and shoved in money. The first six tries were failures, although each one got closer and closer to getting it out. Amano had offered to try for her, but she refused. By then, Yukari and Saiken were done, with Amano standing next to her, smirking at her energetic pulse to get the item.  
  
"We're done. Let's go," Saiken said.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'm not giving up until I get this!" she said. "Come on, lucky seven!"  
  
"Here, I'll do it!" Saiken said, pushing the food over to Amano's hands. He inserted money in and nearly got it, but made it fall even farther back. Hitomi nudged him over.  
  
"Great! Now it's all the way back there!" she complained. She shoved in more money. She navigated the claw until it was directly over the jewelry box and pushed the button.  
  
"Please, please," she begged. The claw went down and closed on it with a firm grip. "Yes!" The box came out and Hitomi took it.  
  
"Okay, lets go," she said happily.  
  
  
  
During the movie, Hitomi and Yukari sat in the middle between Amano and Saiken. Amano to Yukari's left and Saiken to Hitomi's right. Yukari leaned onto Amano's shoulder with his arm around her. Hitomi tried to ignore this and found herself wrapped up in staring at the necklace. She just noticed that the box had the same emblem on it.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi, are you even going to watch the movie?" Saiken whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh!" Hitomi blushed, but luckily, nobody could see it in the dark. (AN: Not complete darkness! I'm not like that!!! ^^;) She tried to get into the movie, but didn't know what was going on at all, and her mind wandered to thinking about what Van would be doing at this time. Suddenly, Saiken's arm snaked around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, making Hitomi bump lightly onto his chest. Hitomi was now red all over and getting angry at Saiken.  
  
"What is up with him? I don't even like him... Unless.... Oh, god, this can't be right!" she thought to herself. She pushed back from him, but he still squeezed her into him and layed his head onto hers.  
  
"What is he? A playboy?! Let me go, dammit!" she screamed silently.  
  
"Let me go," she whispered to him, trying not to bring attention to them from Yukari and Amano. That would be morbidly embarassing.  
  
"Why? This is our date, so it's ok if I do this," he replied calmly.  
  
"I never agreed to go with you to this! You agreed to this by yourself. I'm only going because Yukari wants me to!" she hissed back at him.  
  
"Well, you're here anyways, and you're my date too," he said, either not noticing the anger in her voice or just ignoring it.  
  
For the rest of the movie, she kept squirming, but eventually, Yukari and Amano noticed. Luckily for Hitomi, they were on the very top, isolated from all the other people and nobody below noticed. When the movie was over about 40 minutes later, Hitomi pushed him off quickly, feeling parts of her was numb. It was a good thing for Hitomi that she wasn't one of those people that goes red in the face when they were mad.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" she hissed at him quietly and turned around, facing Yukari and Amano's surprised, but smiling faces. All Saiken did was smirk.  
  
"Don't even start, Yukari," she said. "I want to go home. I have a lot of things to do."  
  
  
  
The ride home was gloomy because of the tension from Hitomi. Whenever anybody spoke to her, she would either snap back at them or just not say anything and just stare darkly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come and eat with us, Hitomi? Saiken?" Amano asked.  
  
"No, thanks," Hitomi answered, staying calm and happy that they reached her house.  
  
"Yeah, two's company, three's a crowd," Saiken chirped. Hitomi got out of the car and said good-bye to Amano and Yukari. "I'll get off here too."  
  
"But you live a few blocks away. I'll drive you," Amano offered.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You two go eat."  
  
"Alright then." Yukari got into the front seat and they drove away. Saiken ran up to where Hitomi stood, trying to open her door.  
  
"Hey, mind if I come in?" he said, leaning against the door frame and looking at her face.  
  
"Yes, I do mind!" she snapped.  
  
"Why? We're officially a couple now. We just went out on our first date," he said, still calm.  
  
"No we're not and no we didn't!" she bit back bitterly.  
  
"Ok, ok, you sound like you're trying to bite my head off!"  
  
Hitomi just realized what she just did. "What am I doing? This isn't like me. Is it my excitement from metting Van again?" she thought quietly to herself.  
  
"Sorry, today suddenly turned somewhat bad," she apoligized.  
  
"No problem! I'll call you later!" he said and walked away.  
  
"The sun's almost setting!" Hitomi pushed her door open, scribbled to her parents a note about going to the mall, checking to see that she still had the jewelry box with the necklace and ran back out, towards the track.  
  
  
  
Van was behind the castle in the main garden. The sun was already half-way done setting.  
  
"Hope Hitomi's not gonna be mad." He took a look around and saw nobody. A sigh of relief left him. He started to sleathily sneak deep into the trees on the far side, which led to where his family's grave was and where Escaflowne slept.  
  
"Vaaaan!"  
  
Van jumped. He didn't expect to see anyone, much more anyone catching him. He turned to see Merle running up to him. When she did reach him, she was out of breath, huffing and puffing from the strain.  
  
"I had to *breath* look all around *breath* the castle *breath* for you! You're not *breath* easy to find!" She stopped and took in deep breaths. "I've been looking for you all day! Anyways, here's the present for Hitomi. Make sure she opens it in front of you, ok?"  
  
"What's in it?" Van asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, something." Merle handed Van the box wrapped in ribbons and flowers. "Just do as I say. Please? And don't you open it!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I gotta go now!" Van said, dashing into the woods before anybody else could catch him.  
  
  
  
So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Just plain dumb?  
  
Please review! But please be gentle, this is my first fic.  
  
Tell me what I should do to this Saiken Kikino felow. Should I have her punch him or something? ^.~ 


	3. Revelation

Title: A Second Vision of Escaflowne  
  
Chapter 2: Revelation  
  
Series: Vision of Escaflowne, Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
  
Author: Natsuki-chan ( natsuki_v@hotmail.com )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I wished I did, then Van and Hitomi would've ended up together, one was or another! :)  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the third chapter! I hope ya like it as much as you said you liked the others! Thanks to everybody that reviewed! Thank you so so so much!! I just finished my project, so hopefully, I'll have more time to do my websites and type up more chapters! ^^ Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
PS: I just love Hitomi's shirt! Actually, I do have that shirt! :D  
  
  
  
Hitomi arrived at the track, but didn't see Van anywhere and decided to wait. It was already past half sunset.  
  
"Duties of a king, of course," she thought, laying down onto a tree where she can see the track clearly, the jewelry box in her hand. But in five minutes, Hitomi's eyelids were getting heavy. She didn't even realize that she was falling asleep.  
  
  
  
The pillar of light dropped Van lightly onto the earth. He took a look around and saw what he first saw when he came to the Mystic Moon: the black track with white stripes, surrounded by elevated walls with what appeared to be some sort of seats. There were a few gaps between the towering walls, and through one of those, he saw Hitomi laying a against a tree, asleep.  
  
Van walked over to her slowly and quietly, so as to not wake her up. He looked at her face, seeing a peaceful expression with which her face held making her more beautiful in his eyes. Even more stunning than when he saw her in his dream. She wore a light blue pants and a darker blue shirt with some writing on it which he couldn't read, and her hair grew longer, reaching past her shoulders, but still had the same golden gleam in it.  
  
"I'm actually here! I'm not dreaming again, am I? No, this is real!" he thought. "Guess I'm a bit tired myself. I used a lot of energy to come here." He sat down next to Hitomi and set the present Merle had given him to give to Hitomi behind him. He had the urge to wrap his hands around her waist, but argued with himself before be actually decided to or not.  
  
"This is probably the only chance left for you if she's married. If she is, after this, you won't see her anymore and you'll never get this opportunity again," he reasoned and decided to take the chance and slowly slided his hands above her slim hips, resting it comfortably. He looked at the rest of the setting sun, which left an orangie-redish color in the sky, and slowly fell asleep along side Hitomi. Once the sun finished setting, only dim lights from the lampposts could be seen.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Hitomi's emerald green eyes slowly opened halfway.  
  
"Wonder if Van's here yet. Wish I could stay like this a bit longer. It's so relaxing!" A movement from her waist caught her attention. Looking down, she could see medium built arms encircled around her and slowly traced it back to its owner on her right. There, Van's head layed on her shoulder, deep asleep, his hair drooping over his calm face.  
  
She let out a small gasp, but quickly silenced it with a smile.  
  
Although it was only a small intake of air, Van had been awakened anyways, his senses on top alert. When his eyes were opened, he stared into the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes for a while until the cawings of birds spooked them a bit. Hitomi looked down at her waist, becoming slightly red.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Van retreated his hands quickly, turning red himself.  
  
Each were equally embarrased and shy. Hitomi stared at her shoes and Van looked up to the sky, resting himself back onto the tree. His hand bumped into something.  
  
"Merle's present! I guess I should say something and this'll do," he thought.  
  
"S-so how's it going?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"Oh! I-I'm doing okay," she answered. "Why did I even ask him to come here?" she wondered to herself mentally. "I just wanted to talk to him, ...in person. But I don't even know what to talk about! It didn't sound like he wanted to talk about Gaea before...."  
  
"Err, hey, Hitomi. I have a present for you," he said, pulling the small ribbon and flower wrapped box out from behind him, holding it out to her in both hands.  
  
Hitomi gasped.  
  
"Wow, Van! It looks cute!" She turned and took out the prize that she won. "I didn't bring anything for you...."  
  
"That's okay, Hitomi...."  
  
"But I do have this," she continued, showing him the box with the Fanelian crest on it.  
  
They exchanged gifts, their hands touching. They locked into each other's eyes, but had to look away because they were so shy. Not only that, they were blushing a bright red.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not wrapped," she said, but open it anyways.  
  
Van was confused on how Hitomi had gotten something with the Fanelian crest on it, but opened the box anyways, waiting to ask questions later. What he saw inside shocked him. A miniature sword identical to his own hung on a chain. It even had the crest on it.  
  
"How, how'd you get this?" he asked, still shocked.  
  
"Uh... well, I won it as a prize. Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later." He wrenched his eyes from the pendant in his hands. "Open yours."  
  
Hitomi slowly pulled the intracly lace ribbons and flowers from each other. What contained within shocked even Van.  
  
It a was bracelet with bright tear-shaped pink gems, jade leaf-shaped green stones, and bright heart shaped diamonds as the structure for the bracelet. It was one of those loose bracelets, where the pink and green gems flailed everywhere, small loops connecting the gems and stones to the bracelet's body. The diamonds lined the bracelet, leaving gaps where you could see a vine design on it.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful, Van!" She quickly squeezed him in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Van was now furiously red. She had never done this before, except for a few times.  
  
"N-no problem, Hitomi," he stuttered, hugging her back.  
  
"I wish I could stay in his arms, forever...," Hitomi sighed mentally.  
  
When they pulled back, Van remembered what he wanted to ask Hitomi. He looked at her, but she didn't notice. She was busy trying to put the bracelet on.  
  
"Here, you want me to do it for you?" he offered.  
  
"Would you?" She handed the bracelet and her hand to him.  
  
He slowly layed the bracelet onto her slim wrist and closed the lock.  
  
"Thanks!" she smiled, admiring the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"Hitomi, can I ask you somethings?" Van said, his face now serious.  
  
Hitomi turned her attention back to him.  
  
"Sure, Van, what is it?"  
  
"You said that you had won this, right?" he indicated to the chain.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"On one of my mother's paintings, she had a chain identical to this," he said, staring at it once again. "She once told me that Father had given to her as a sign of love, ...protection, ... a source of power if she needed and... to show equality to each other...."  
  
"Oh...," she replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He continued. "She had stored her power in this, knowing that one day, a powerful force would arise and try to destroy Gaea or take it over. Mother said that only Draconians are able to use this power, but she did not know who was the chosen one, and since she was the last pure blood Draconian, only her powers are able to be used against this force. But I'm not sure how it got onto the Mystic Moon."  
  
"So is it the one?"  
  
"I don't know, but... I do have a way of checking it."  
  
"May I see it?" she asked politely. Van handed her the chain.  
  
When Hitomi's fingers touched the miniature sword, she felt a surge of energy rush through her body. She blacked out from the overwhelming power. The last thing she remember was Van's shocked face calling out her name.  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. Pitch black, everything was pitch black. It felt like she was falling, but couldn't tell for sure. She tried to call Van's name, but nothing escaped her lips. A pair of red eyes stared at her from somewhere in the dark. Just then, she felt like she had just hit the ground, hard.  
  
A bright light shined onto her face, waking her and forcing her to shield her eyes with her hands to block out the light. She looked around, but did not know where she was at all. She layed in a soft, light pink king sized bed in a huge room that she did not recognize either. From far in the distance, she could hear a muffled conversation.  
  
"Is she alright?" came a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Merle?" Hitomi thought.  
  
"I think so. She hasn't waken up yet." Hitomi recognized the second voice as Van's.  
  
She tried to force herself to sit up and get out of bed to find the source of the voice, but in the process, she used up all of her energy and fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes from the exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to find herself running through a dark alley, someone was chasing after her. She took a quick glance around her shoulder. A tall hooded figure chased her, but didn't slow down, no matter what Hitomi did to try and loose him.  
  
She stopped suddenly, a wall towering over her head. She spun around, the figure slowly started making his way to her. An evil laugh escaped his lips.  
  
"You are a very useful tool," he said to her. "Come with me peacefully or else."  
  
"I'm going no where with you!" she screamed out. "And I'm not a tool either!"  
  
He rushed at her. Hitomi let out an ear piercing scream. He covered her mouth with his hands. She tried to fight back, but blacked out.  
  
  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open. Van had his hands on her shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"You're okay," he sighed.  
  
"W-wa? What happened?"  
  
"You blacked out. What happened to you? It seemed like you were having a nightmare," he said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, I think it was another vision,... but I haven't had one since I left Gaea...," she said, sitting up, but not meeting his eyes for some reason.  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder."  
  
"Uh...." Hitomi didn't know how to respond to that and kept at the track. "It's starting to get late. I should go home before my parents get mad."  
  
"Hey, ...Hitomi," said Van.  
  
"Hm?" She turned her face to him. But before she knew what was happening, Van had his arms around her waist and his lips on hers in one quick fluid motion. It was a short and sweet kiss, their first one with each other.  
  
When they pulled back, they felt a warm and fuzzy feeling all over. Hitomi was blushing, but Van was crimson. They sat there for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ano..." Hitomi started. "I should really be heading home. It's getting really late." She looked up at the sky.  
  
"Ok,..." Van said with a sigh and released her waist.  
  
Hitomi turned back to him.  
  
"Can you come again next week?"  
  
"Week?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, .. er... seven days and nights..."  
  
"Sure. By the way, what does it say on your shirt?"  
  
"This? It says 'Angel' on it. But you're the angel, Van."  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "It's you."  
  
She smiled and pecked him on the cheek that he was rubbing a while ago.  
  
"Bye..." she said, racing away, afraid that if she stayed, she would ask him if she could go back to Gaea with him.  
  
  
  
Hitomi took out the keys from her pocket and opened the door.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called. The clock on the wall told her that it was 7:53.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Hitomi," her mom called.  
  
"What took you so long?" her father asked when she stepped into the dinning room. "You don't usually shop this long."  
  
She could see her mother with shoulder length dark brown, redish hair standing over the stove. Her father also with dark brown hair sat at the dinning table in the dinning room reading the newspaper.  
  
"I just met an old friend there, that's all. Where's Mamoru?"  
  
"Your little brother's upstairs, playing his new game," her father answered. "Where did you get the bracelet?"  
  
"My friend gave it to me."  
  
"Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up for dinner, Hitomi," her mom said.  
  
"Ok," she replied and headed up to her room.  
  
  
  
Hitomi slipped into her night gown, took off the bracelet Van had given her, and crawled into bed.  
  
"I wonder what the vision was about," she thought. "Oh, well, tomorrow's a new day. I'll wonder about it then."  
  
She fell asleep thinking about her first kiss with Van and fell asleep wearing a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Sorry, had to end it right there. I hope this wasn't too short for some people. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Up coming sneak peaks:  
  
1. An old enemy, it's not Dilandau, but if you want him to appear, tell me! ^^  
  
2. Merle, in love?  
  
3. Another love triangle involving Hitomi?!  
  
4. Somebody's gonna get hurt! ^.~  
  
Please don't forget to review and give me your comments. Oh, please don't flame me too much if you don't like this! This is my very first fic, so please go easy on me! ^^; 


	4. Visions

Title: A Second Vision of Escaflowne  
  
Chapter 4: Visions  
  
Series: Vision of Escaflowne, Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
  
Author: Natsuki-chan ( natsuki_v@hotmail.com )  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I owned Escaflowne, but I don't! XD  
  
Author's Note: Look! Look! The fourth's chapter! So so so sorry!!! *bows repeatedly* My teachers gave me so much homework, I didn't have time to write up another chapter, plus, I had a major case writter's block!! No fair! No really, I did... well, whether you believe me or not, here's the next chapter for you! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was night-time. The stars shown brightly in the sky where the Mystic Moon hung. Van sat in his room, deep in thought.  
  
"Another vision.... How did touching this cause such a horrible one?" he thought.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Hitomi's fingers brushed against the chain and instantly fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground and started calling out her name without any success. He lifted the chain to his face to get a closer look, but Hitomi started squirming.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asked and she let out a scream. He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Hitomi! Hitomi!"  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened, filled with shock.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I'll have to ask the council about this next time. Maybe they'll know."  
  
With that, he climbed into his bed and fell asleep, faster than ever.  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. Pitch black, everything was pitch black. It felt like she was falling, but couldn't tell for sure.  
  
"What? Another vision again?" she thought to herself. She tried to call Van's name, but nothing escaped her lips. A pair of red eyes stared at her from somewhere in the dark. Just then, she felt like she had just hit the ground, hard.  
  
A bright light shined onto her face, waking her and forcing her to shield her eyes with her hands to block out the light. She looked around, but did not know where she was at all. She layed in a soft, light pink king sized bed in a huge room that she did not recognize either. From far in the distance, she could hear a muffled conversation.  
  
"Is she alright?" came a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Merle?" Hitomi thought.  
  
"I think so. She hasn't waken up yet." Hitomi recognized the second voice as Van's. This time, she decided to wait a little bit longer.  
  
"What happened to her?" Merle asked. Silence.  
  
"I'll tell you later, ok?" Van replied.  
  
She tried to force herself to sit up and get out of bed once again, but this time, a little bit slower, but in the process, she used up all of her energy and fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes from the exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to find herself running through a dark alley, someone was chasing after her. She took a quick glance around her shoulder. A tall hooded figure chased her, but didn't slow down, no matter what Hitomi did to try to loose him.  
  
"No matter where you go, I will find you and get you."  
  
She stopped suddenly, a wall towering over her head. She spun around, the figure slowly started making his way to her. An evil laugh escaped his lips.  
  
"You are a very useful tool," he said to her. "Come with me peacefully or else."  
  
"I'm going no where with you!" she screamed out. "And I'm not a tool either!"  
  
He rushed at her. Hitomi let out an ear piercing scream, but covered her mouth with his hands. She tried to fight back, and luckily, she didn't blacked out... yet.  
  
"With the help of your power, I will rule this world and soon, the Mystic Moon!" An evil smile crossed his lips. Hitomi suddenly went light-headed and blacked out.  
  
  
  
Hitomi poped up in her bed, sweat all over her face and the blanket and pillows from her bed thrown all over the place. The clock on her nightstand said 4:43.  
  
"Oh, gosh...," she sighed and got out of bed and picked up the blanker and pillows and went to the bathroom to wash her face.  
  
"This is getting to weird. Why now? I haven't had a vision for about three years." She brought a dripping wet cloth to her face. "Only a few months left until I graduate. I hope this doesn't affect my grades in any way."  
  
Hitomi slumped back towards her bed and practically fell on it and that's how her brother found her the next morning.  
  
  
  
"Hitomi!" called her younger brother. "Hey, Hitomi! You have a phone call," he said, shaking her awake.  
  
"What?" she said, waking up slowly.  
  
"You have a phone call," he repeated and handed her the cordless phone and left.  
  
"Oh thanks. Hello?" she said, still slumped in her bed.  
  
"So you're finally awake, huh?" It was Yukari. "Amano and I are going to the mall today. You want to come?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't feel so good right now...."  
  
"Oh, come on! You'll feel better! Besides, you'll need this break before you have to take all those entrance exams." (AN. They ARE in Japan, ok?)  
  
"Ok, fine. What time?"  
  
"Well, let's see... it's 11:15 right now...."  
  
"What?? 11:15?!!" she said, sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Yes, Sleeping Beauty! 11:15. We're going around 2, ok? We'll come over there then."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up the phone.  
  
"That vision must have really taken a lot out of me..." she said to herself and got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom to wash and change.  
  
  
  
"Yes, this is very interesting...," said Hiroku, Minister of History, an old man with a long grey beard. He had been on the council way before the Zaibach attack. "Legends has it that this disappeared when Queen Varie went into the forest. We'll have to look this up."  
  
"Keep me informed," Van said. "Is there any other business?"  
  
Takino spoke up.  
  
"Yes, about the ball."  
  
Van had forgotten about that and he hoped they had too, but obviously not. He slumped in his chair once again.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Have you thought of a date when it will be held?" he questioned.  
  
"No... look, why don't you do it and give me a report about why the date that you chose is a good time, and I'll see if it's a good or not, ok?" he said, controlling his anger, a peircing stare, daring him to disagree. "Is there anything else?"  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Then this will conclude the meeting," he said and got up to leave. He stepped out the door.  
  
"Good, no Merle this time. I need to go and stretch my wings." he said to himself, rubbing his back a bit.  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked at the clock. 1:49. She a pair of khaki pants with a baby blue t-shirt.  
  
"God, I hope HE isn't coming... I forgot to ask Yukari about that."  
  
Hitomi heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Once again, there stood Yukari, but this time, Saiken wasn't in the car. A wave of relief washed over Hitomi.  
  
"Mom, I'm going!" Hitomi called into the kitchen.  
  
"Have a good time, honey!" her mom answered.  
  
With that, they went to Amano's car.  
  
An hour later, they were still walking around the mall, going in and out of different ones everytime they saw something that caught their eyes.  
  
"Oh! You guys want to stop and get something to eat?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Sure!" agreed Hitomi. "I didn't eat breakfast this time," she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They got their food and went to sit down. Hitomi suddenly saw something that caught her eye. It was Saiken.  
  
"What is he doing here?" she thought to herself, glaring at him as he came into the door.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Saiken was the one that planned this," Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi turned to Yukari, somewhat shocked with an unbelieving expression on her face.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Hitomi turned and looked at him.  
  
"Sure," she said, controlling her urge to just get up and leave. She moved in (AN. They're sitting in one of those chairs that makes a half-circle).  
  
Hitomi not noticing his movements, was shocked when he planted a peck on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god! He really think that we're going out now!" she said to herself in her mind. "What did I do to lead him onto this?"  
  
  
  
Sorry, had to cut it short. ^^; I had to post up something because... it'll be a long while until I can post up another thing. It's Spring Break for me and I don't even have time to do much of anything! Arg!!! Well, keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update as much as I can ok?? Thankies!!  
  
Oh! I promise the next chapter will be better and somewhat longer (if possible). 


End file.
